Happy Birthday Sam
by iluvrda
Summary: Sam thinks Jack forgot about her birthday, but he has a surprise planned... This is a sequel to my first story "In The Still Of The Night" The rating is M mind the rating!


Two weeks had passed since Sam had spent the night in Jack's arms, and sometimes she wondered if it had been a dream. The day after, when they arrived on the base, everything had returned to normal and neither one of them brought it up. Sometimes it felt weird for Sam, working with Jack knowing how she felt about him. But he didn't show any sign of knowing, he just went about bussiness as usual.

Sam thought something intresting might happen today because it happend to be her birthday and she was hoping Jack would remember. She didn't want anything, just hearing him say happy birthday would be nice and she would know he at least remembered.

Daniel and Teal'c stopped by her lab and gave her some gifts. Janet and General Hammond also stopped by to wish her well, but Jack never came by. In fact Hammond had mentioned during his vist that Jack had asked if he could go home early today and he had gave him premission.

Sam finished up the day in the lab, experamenting, as usual. She called it quits at 5:00 and gathered her things, got in her car and headed home for her birthday night in.

When she pulled up to her house, the first thing she noticed was her diningroom light was on. That was funny because she never left her lights on. She got out of the car, fished her house keys out of her purse, and made her way to the front door. She went to put the key in the hole, and she found the door was already unlocked and it opened and a delicious smell hit her. It smelled like dinner, spaghatti, meatballs, garlic bread. Sam began to panic, wondering who was in her house and why were they cooking? "Hello?" Sam called out as she slowly made her way down her front hall "Who's here?" "Its just me Carter" a familar voice yelled from the kitchen. "Sir?" Sam said, moving toward the kitchen. Walking in she found Jack standing at the stove, stirring a pot of what looked and smelt like spaghatti sauce. "Yea Carter, its me, but none of this "Sir" bussiness tonight. Its Jack OK?" 'Um, Ok Jack, what are you doing in my kitchen" "Well, its supposed to be your birthday surprise Carter. Surprise!" Jack said smiling. "Oh Sir, I mean Jack, you remembered" Sam said rather happily. "Of coarse I remebered Carter, I just wanted to surprise you thats all. Now why I finish dinner, why don't you go shower? Your clothes are already laid out for you in the bathroom. I probably have another 20 minuets left" Jack said, going back to stirring his sauce. "Ok, I'll do that" Sam said, turning to leave the kitchen. "Oh Jack," she said turing around "Just one thing, if I'm going to call you Jack, you have to call me Sam" "Ok birthday girl, whatever you want Sam" Jack said as Sam headed for the bathroom.

Sam took a nice relaxing shower and changed into a nice pair of black slacks and a white T-shirt and headed where her nose led her, to the dining room. As she entered, she noticed the effort Jack had made to make the dinner speical. It was a candle lit dinner, he had set the table with the nice china, and there was classical music playing in the backround. Jack made his way to her from the other side of the room and took her hand and led her to her seat. He helped her into her chair and then he sat down across from her. "Happy birthday Sam" Jack said as he opened a bottle of wine and poured some into both of their glasses. "Wow Jack, this is really speical. A birthday dinner, how thoughtful" Sam said, sipping her wine. "I try" Jack said, a smile on his face. He handed out the food, filling both their plates. As he was doing that, Sam decited it was a good time to look at him. He was so handsome, he had changed out of his work clothes and he was wearing a black t shirt and jeans. He had brushed his hair, but he still couldn't get his cowlick to stay down. He was so cute and he had gone through all this trouble to make this night speical for her. He noticed her staring at him "What is it?" he asked as he handed Sam her plate. "Nothing" Sam replied. She took her first bite of the food. "Jack, this is amazing!" she exclaimed as she dug in. "Glad you like it" he said as he to helped himself. They both ate their fil and talked. Not about anything speical, just about their day. Then dinner was over and it was time to clean up.

Sam grabber her plate and stood up head for the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Jack asked, standing up. "Going to clean up" Sam responded, reaching to the table to get her wine glass and silverwear. "I don't think so birthday girl" Jack said, taking the dirty dishes out of her hands. "You don't have to do this Sam, let me". "Jack, you shouldn't have to do it alone, we can do it together. I'll wash you dry?" Jack nodded and headed for the kitchen with his hands full of dirty dishes. Sam followed him in and walked over and filled the sink. Cleaning up didn't take that long, and doing it together was more fun then doing it alone. When the last dish had been put away, it was like everything was over and she didn't know what to do or say next. "Well, um thanks Jack for the wonderful evening, It was really special" said Sam. "Your welcome Sam" Jack said, meeting her eyes. Sam just about melted under his intence gaze, she felt her mouth go dry and she was at a loss for words. "I guess I'll see you tommrow at the base" she said, because she couldn't think of anything else. "Sam, are you hinting around for me to leave?" Jack asked, a knowing twinkle in his brown eyes. Sam didn't know how to respond to that question and Jack saw the she was nervous. "Sam" Jack said, his voice deep and low, "Do you want your birthday present?" Sam looked up at him "Wasn't dinner my present?" she asked. "Part of it" Jack said moving closer "Close your eyes Sam and don't open them until I say so, no matter what happens". Sam didn't know what was about to happen, but she trusted Jack and she liked the idea of another surpries, so she did as she was told. Jack moved behind her and the next thing Sam knew she was in his arms. She couldn't hold back her squeal of delight as she felt his arms around her once again, his fim chest against her as he carried her through her house. It took only a couple of seconds for him to reach his destionastion, then he stopped and lowered her to her feet. "Keep them closed" Jack said as she heard him walk away. She could hear him doing something and she was dying to open her eyes, but she just waited. After what seemed like forever, she heard Jack's voice "Ok Sam, you can open them now".

Opening her eyes she looked around. They were in her room, but it had been romantically transformed. There was soft music playing, rose petals were scatterd on her floor, and there were candles, lots of candles. The room was lit by candle, and thats why Jack didn't let her open her eyes right away, he had to light them all. Sam looked over the room once more, and her eyes finally came to rest on Jack. He just stood there, watching her take in his handiwork. "Well Sam... do you like it?" Jack asked. looking at her, his eyes hopeful. "Oh Jack" Sam said breathlessly, tears clouding her vision. She ran across the room and into his arms that were open for her. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close as she cried on his shoulder. They just stood like that for a while until Jack broke the scilence "Um, Sam? You do like this surprise, don't you?" "Oh god yes Jack" Sam said, composing herself. "It just overwhelmed me is all. I mean, I still remember two weeks ago at your house when you held me throught the night. And then we never mentioned it again, I was starting to wonder if you really did love me after all" she said into his neck. Suddenly Jack pulled her back from him and she stood in front of him. He looked her in the eye "Sam, I love you now, I loved you then, I never stopped loving you. Don't ever doubt that, never. There hasn't been a night since then that I haven't wished for you to be back in my arms, that I haven't longed to hold you close through the night. Sam, you mean everything to me and tonight I'm going to show you" he said, moving closer.

"Jack" was all Sam could say as his hands went to the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly eased it up and over her head. Once it was removed, Sam was there in front of him and she was wishing she had worn something sexier then her plain white bra. But the look on Jack's face told her he liked her in excatally what she was wearing. He reached his arms out and placed his hands on her brests, cupping them through her bra. Sam groaned as he held them, testing their weight in his hands. He looked up at Sam for approval, and she gave a slight nod, as he wrapped his arms around her and unclasped her bra from behind. The last artical of clothing covering her top slipped down her arms and bared her brests to him. Jack fell to his knees on the floor before her, just looking at her, touching her with his eyes. "Oh Sam, you're so beautiful baby, so beautiful.." Jack said, voicing his approval. He just kept looking at her and Sam suddenly felt the need to have his hands on her brests, to have him touch them, maybe to relieve some of the arousing tention that was running through her. "Jack" Sam said looking down at him "Touch me, please" "Anything you want birthday girl" Jack said, his hands moving up to her brests. He palmed he gently, taking his time to explore her. She was moning and her could tell by the sounds she was making that she was enjoying it. He moved his hands around, stroking the sides, massageing her. He felt her nipples, hard under his skilled hands, and he lowerd his head and took one lovingly in his mouth.

Sam cried out and clutched his head to her as she felt her nipple enter his mouth. He suckled at her gently, his tounge teasing her as well and she loved it. She tried to push herself further into his mouth, but then his mouth left her as he looked up at her. "Easy love" he said in a low voice "Just take it easy and enjoy what I'm doing for you". He lowerd his head once again and took her other nipple in his mouth and gave it the same loving treatment as the other. Sam couldn't believe the sensations that were running through her as Jack's mouth lovingly caressed her. His tounge and lips playing over her and his hands had managed to find their way behind her back and he was pressing her close. When he felt he had paid fair homage to her lovely brests, Jack looked up into Sam's face and saw her cheeks flushing with arousal. He smiled at her and stood up and took her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

Sam just laid where he had set her, on her back in the center of her queen size bed and she watched Jack to see what he would do next. It didn't take long to find out. Jack was standing by the side of the bed and his hands went to the bottom of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. Now they were even with both their tops undressed. Sam just stared at him, so beautiful, so confident, so masculine before her. "Come here" was the only thing her brain could think to say. Jack eagerly climbed into the bed and placed his arms on either side of Sam, so he was directly over her. Sam looked him in the eye and blushed, the reality of what was happening just staring to sink in. Jack saw this in her eyes and he lowerd his mouth to hers and kissed her softly at first, but it became more passionate as it progressed. He kissed her whole face, nose, chin, cheeks, even eyelids, then he went back to her mouth. When he broke the kiss he looked into her face "Sam baby" he said, his voice husky with desire "Are you OK with this?" Oh god, he was probably aroused to the point of pain, probably wanted to take her force just to relieve himself, but he was still willing to call it off if she wasn't comfortable. Looking into his eyes at that very moment, Sam felt her love for him stronger then she ever had. "Jack honey, I'm fine with this" she said, her love for him evident in her voice.

Jack lowerd his head again and kissed her some more and Sam moaned with desire. She wiggled slightly under him and when she did, her leg brushed his arousal and she felt it breifly. Suddenly she had the urge to free him from his pants, to look at him, to show him how much she loved him. Her hands reached between them and sought out the button of his jeans. Jack felt her touch and knew what she was trying to do, so he sat back to give her better access. Sam had the button unfastend and his pants down in no time. He was sitting there in his white boxers, and they were tented with his need. Sam didn't look him in the eye, she couldn't, as she reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. He was freed and Sam got her first look at him and gasped. He was magnificent, more beautiful then she could of ever imagined. His manhood was long, thick, and hard with his arousal for her. Sam reached out and gently grabbed it, holding it in her hand, just feeling him. Jack let out a groan he couldn't surpress as she explored his sex. Sam was amazed, he was so powerful, so hot in her hand, and so big, yet he felt soft, like velvet. She touched him all over, gently stroking her hand up and down his length, she cupped his balls in her small hand, and she ran her fingers through the patch of dark hair at the base of his sex. "Sam..." Jack moaned as she explored him "Sam baby...STOP!" he said loudly and Sam removed her hand quickly, looking startled. "Oh Sam, I didn't mean to scare you" Jack said looking in her passion-filled blue eyes "But I couldn't take anymore. If you had touched me anymore, this evening would of been over too soon. I don't want our first time to be me comming in your hand. It's your birthday, I want it to be speical" he finished, looking at her lovingly. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again and gently pushed her onto her back again.

Sam complied and relaxed against the bed as Jack moved to the side of her. He reached out and stroked his hands over her body, over her brests, and down to the waistband of her pants. He unfastend the button on her slacks and went to pull them down when Sam's hand came up and rested on his, stopping him. "Wait Jack" she said and he looked up into her face and she was blushing bright red. "Why Sam?" he asked, looking slightly confused. "There is something I need to tell you..." she said, looking away from his intence brown gaze. "What is it?" Jack asked, looking at her and seeing the discomfort she was feeling written all over her. Sam didn't say anything for a while and didn't look at him eiter, he cheeks burning an even brighter red. "Sam, baby, don't be embararassed in front of me, I want you to trust me. You can tell me anything Sam, anything and I won't laugh at you, or make fun of you., or tell anyone. It will be just be between us baby." He said, his big, warm hand softly stroking her cheek. "Tell me Samantha". Sam listened to him talk, head the things he was saying. He wanted her to trust him, and she did. She had to tell him. She worked up the confidence and turned and me Jack's brown eyes. "Jack... I can't think of any other way to... I...I'm a virgin" she said, still blushing and looking into his eyes. His expression changed from soft to softer and Sam didn't even know that was possible. "Oh Sam" Jack said as he reached out for her. She sat up and reached for him and he embraced her. "Sam" Jack said, his head in her neck "I didn't know, I would of gone much slower. We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You can call it off baby." "No Jack, I want this" Sam said into his shoulder "I was just embarassed by that fact, but you had to know. You would of found out. I do want you Jack, I love you." "You have no reason to be ashamed Sam" Jack said, breaking the hug and gently laying her back down. "I thought you were beautiful before... this just adds so much more. God Sam, are you sure you want to do this with me?" "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Sam said, looking up at him. "I have fantasized about this day, and I wanted it to be you" "Damn Sam" Jack said "I don't know what to say..." "Jack, there is one more thing I'm worried about" Sam said, her concerned expression comming back again. "What is it?" Jack asked, his hand running over one of her brests. "I hope I don't dissapoint you" Sam said, tears filling her eyes. "No babe, no, you could never dissapoint me" Jack said, moving in close to her "You are perfect Sam, perfect. I am in shock that no guy has ever done this with you before. But I am more surprised that you want to do this with me for your first time, that you want to give yourself to me like that. Sam, I feel honored." "Oh Jack" Sam said as his lips moved to hers again and he kissed her softly. "Do you want to go on?" he asked her. "Yes Jack, please?" she practally begged. "Anything my birthday girl wants.." Jack said, his hands moving once again to the waistband of her pants.

With the button already undone, Jack just pulled them down her legs slowly, giving her time to stop him if she wanted. She didn't say a thing and Jack managed to get them off. She was now laying before him in nothing but a pair of white cotton underwear, and she managed to take his breath away. Jack's mind was spinning, he was amazed that she wanted this with him. She was looking up at him with her blue eyes, her inexperience reflected in them. She was so beautiful. Jack moved his hands to the waistband of her panties and he moved them down her legs slower then the pants, still wanting to give her the option of backing out. She said nothing and her panties were removed. Jack put his hands on her legs and gently started to part them. He met with some resistance and looked up at Sam. She looked nervous and unsure. Jack instantly moved up and kissed her, trying to ease her and relax her. "Sam baby, relax. Just let me love you. Don't be shy. You're beautiful." He whispered these things to her as his kisses relaxed her. He moved back down to try again, and she opend for him.

He looked at her sex for the first time, and the look on his face was one of pure love. "Sam, god, your so beautiful.. I can't even find the right words" he said, his voice laced with passion. Sam saw the look on his face and she new she pleased him and that made her so happy, she flushed from head to toe. Jack reached his hand out and touched her for the first time. She gasped as she felt his big, manly hand touch the most intamate part of her. She never thought it would feel this good. The first thig Jack noticed was she was wet, very wet. He took great pride in the fact that he had made her this way. She was so ready for him, but Jack wanted to take it slow.

First, he lowered his head and placed a kiss on the dark blond patch of curls covering her sex. Sam reveled in the feel of his warm breath on her. Jack kissed her again. Then he moved his head lower and began to lick at her. "Jack, no!" Sam cried out. Jack's head shot up right away. "Why not love?" "Because...I don't want to come like that, on your mouth. I want you inside me" Sam said, in a pleading voice. "Honey, I won't make you come, but I want to taste you, will you let me do that?" he said, asking her premission. He was asking her if it was OK, Sam was overhelmed with his thoughtfulness and concern for her. "Yes, Jack, but please don't make me come" she begged. "No baby, I promise" Jack said moving back down. He began licking at her again, but he only licked low, advoiding her clit. Sam was moaning and thrusting herself up to his mouth and that made Jack smile. "Sam, you taste so sweet, honey I could do this all day" he said, his tounge continuing its sweet torture. "Ah Jack, so good" Sam mumbled as she threaded her fingers through his hair and held him to her. When he knew she couldn't take it anymore, he licked her one last time and then he sat up and postitoned himself between her thighs.

Sam moaned as he positioned himself between her legs comfortably. Then suddenly her inexperience began to resurface and she became nervous. Jack felt her tence up. "Are you sure you're ready baby?" he asked. He would stop right now for her, even though he needed this, he would call it off for her. God he was amazing. "No Jack, I'm sure I want this..Its just that.." He waited for her to finish her sentence "I don't know what to do". "Nothing, Samantha, you do nothing, let me." he said, as he reached around for her legs and he wrapped them around his hips. He reached for his sex and postioned it right at her entrance. Sam started to tence up. "Relax honey, relax, trust me" Jack murmerd and he pushed into her just the smallest bit and she cried out. "Baby, you are so tight, so wet..Sam" Jack said as he pulled out then pushed in a little more.

Sam couldn't believe the sensations that were running through her. Jack was going so slow, being so gental, he was perfect. The feeling of him inside her was undescribable, and he wasn't even in her entirely yet. He stretched he so far with his hard, hot sex, it felt so good, too good. Sam couldn't hold back the moans she felt bubbling up inside her. Jack rocked deeper and deeper until he hit the expected barrier. "Sam" he said, his voice deep and sexy "I am going to do this as gently and carefully as I can, but I can't promise no pain. It won't take long baby, just trust me" he said. Sam nodded and Jack began rocking again. There was a breif pain that was quickly turned to pleasure as Jack kissed her and filled her compleatly. Sam felt all of him in her and she cried out his name in joy. Jack kept up his already set rythm and Sam rocked against him to increase the pleasue. "Oh Sam, so tight, so hot, so wet, perfect baby, you're perfect for me" Jack said as he rocked towards the perfect climax. "Jack, I'm close. Honey help me please" Sam said as she felt herself nearing the end. "Me too babe, I'm close to, I'll help you, here.." he said as his thumb found her clit and began rubbing. "Jack" Sam cried. "It's Ok angel, its ok, you can come now, come for me baby, come on me" he chanted as she grew ever closer. Then Jack felt the beginning of her climax as her walls began to milk his manhood. "That's it Sam, loose it for me, loose it on me, that's it baby.." Sam lost it, her climax ripping through her as she screamed his name. Her walls squeezed him so tight, all he did was rock against her and his climax started. "Samantha, happy birthday love" he said as he lost it hard, his hips pumping against her and his seed filling her. His climax prolonged hers and her walls continued to squeeze him, milking evey last drop of love from his body. When he was fully drained, he couldn't help but colapse on top of her, his head landing in the valley between her brests.

They just lay there for a while, enjoying the aftermath. Then Jack moved off Sam and laid beside her and she cuddled close to him, using his chest as her pillow. "Hey Sam" Jack said, his voice sounding tired "Happy birthday". "Jack, that was the most amazing thing that has ever happend to me. You were incredible." Sam said as he moved a blanket over the two of them. "I hope I didn't hurt you" Jack said, a little concern in his voice. "No Jack, you could never hurt me. I trust you Jack, with all my heart" Sam said, the tiredness catching up to her. "We better get some sleep" said Jack "Cuddle with me baby". Sam cuddled against him as close as she could, loving the feeling of his warmpth and strengeth surrounding her. "Hey Jack?" Sam asked as they were falling asleep "Can we do that again?" "Damn Sam" Jack said, smiling "Another night OK? You tuckerd me out babe. Sleep now" And they spent the nigh holding each other close and snuggling in one anothers arms.

THE END


End file.
